dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Demon Realm Saga
The Dark Demon Realm Saga is the first original story arc in Dragon Ball Heroes, starting from the God Missions. It was later adapted into the first saga of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!. It is followed by the Dark Empire Saga. It is composed of several sub-stories: *'Dark Demon Realm' *'Assault on the Hell Gate' *'Baby Hatchiyack' *'Birth of the Dark Demon Realm' *'Demon God Demigra' Plot In the manga, shortly after his death at the conclusion of the Cell Games Future Trunks was revived by the Dragon Balls and headed back to his future, where he restored peace by destroying the evil Future Androids, and then Future Cell three years later. However soon after Future Trunks found himself in the Time Nest. Startled, he soon received another surprise as the Supreme Kai of Time appeared and attacked him, he managed to evade her and she explained that his usage of a Time Machine was against the law. After explaining that Towa and Mira were causing trouble, the Time Kai decides that Future Trunks can serve as a member of the Time Patrol, and gifts him with his "Xeno Trunks" clothes. The Supreme Kai of Time and Xeno Trunks head to confront Towa and Mira in their hideout, but Mira quickly attacks with an energy blast, terrifying the Kai. Xeno Trunks manages to deflect it with his sword, however Mira sends the Masked Saiyan to combat him, finding himself overwhelmed in his base form by the Masked Saiyan, Xeno Trunks ascends to Super Saiyan and is able to fight on even grounds with him, eventually managing to land a blow that cracks his mask. Mira is enraged by this and transforms into Super Mira, however before Mira can overwhelm Xeno Trunks, he is hit with an energy wave from behind by the Masked Saiyan, whose mask crumbles - revealing his identity as Xeno Bardock. Xeno Trunks teams up with Xeno Bardock to fight Super Mira, and are able to fight on even grounds with him and eventually overwhelm him. However Towa teleports herself and Mira away before the battle can conclude. After a brief conversation with Xeno Bardock, Xeno Trunks heads back to the Time Nest. The Supreme Kai of Time explains the Demon Realm to Xeno Trunks, when Demigra unexpectedly appears. After a brief conversation, Xeno Trunks prepares to fight after Demigra notices Tokitoki. However at that moment, Xeno Goku arrives. Video game Dark Demon Realm In the game, the Time Patrol are in battle against the Dark Demon Realm army in the Demon Realm and have enlisted the help of the Dragon Ball Heroes team. Xeno Trunks and two members of the Time Patrol pursue the Masked Saiyan into the Demon Realm where they also confront Mira. The Supreme Kai avatars arrive along with the Supreme Kai of Time to fight the pair, they break the Masked Saiyan's mask so he uses his Great Ape form to fight them. He is defeated and retreats to get help from Mira (and a new mask). Enraged, Mira transforms into his Super Mira state and in the following battle he defeats the Supreme Kais but not before the Masked Saiyan's mask is shattered revealing him to be Xeno Bardock, who now, free from Mira's control reveals that he has attained Super Saiyan 3 and prepares to fight Mira. At the end of the first stage of the battle, Xeno Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time confront Towa and have a conversation with her, where she reveals that her true plan was complete and that the point of the battle was so that the energy could be collected so she could break the seal on the Demon Realm. Mira then finishes rampaging and fully snaps, attaining his Super Mira form. Towa calls in her subordinates in order to continue the battle, and she herself attacks Xeno Trunks and the Time Kai with a large energy sphere, so the Time Patrol retreats back to Toki Toki City. At that moment a demonic figure surrounded by a purple aura appears in the Demon Realm; charging an energy wave. After the battle, Towa gathers up her commanders and heads to Age 753, specifically to the point of the first battle between King Piccolo and Goku. Towa attempts to empower King Piccolo, however Xeno Trunks stops her, the Dark Demon Realm army then faces off against the Time Patrol, with the Time Patrol managing to subdue each of the commanders, Dabura appears to aid his sister in battle. In response Xeno Trunks goes Super Saiyan 3 and attacks the revived Demon King. Assault on the Hell Gate After Towa's defeat at the hands of Time Patrol, there was peace for a time, however Towa's hatred caused her to be "reborn" with a new form named "Darkness Towa". With her new power and thirst for revenge, Towa opened three Hell Gates, the gates of Ice, Fire, and Chaos. At some point in the GT era (following the defeat of the Shadow Dragons), Gohan heads out into the wilderness in an attempt to attain the Super Saiyan 4 form of which he is successful. Sensing his power, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta head out to find him, and upon seeing that this power is Gohan's as a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is shocked. Just then, a Hell Gate appears and the three Super Saiyan 4's head into it to discover why it has appeared. Super 17 is later shown to have returned, so Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan Gohan, and Android 18 team up and manage to defeat him, however Towa arrives in her new "Darkness Towa" state and forcefully merges Android 18 into Super 17 using her magic. Xeno Trunks then arrives with the Time Patrol, just in time to witness Super 17 dominating Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan in battle. However, Xeno Trunks notices something is up with Gohan, and stops Beat from entering the conflict. Gohan then takes on his own Super Saiyan 4 transformation and re-enters the battle with Super 17. The Time Patrol and their allies assaulted the Hell Gates, facing off against several resurrected enemies and defeated Super 17 (Android 18 absorbed) at the Ice gate, Towa (in her base form) at the Fire gate, and Towa (in her Darkness state), Dabura, and Super Mira at the Chaos gate. After the heroes make it to the Chaos Hell Gate and defeat Darkness Towa, Super Mira, and Dabura, Broly arrives from Hell in his Super Saiyan 4 Full Power form and attacks the three demons, he then proceeds to battle the heroes but is defeated and killed once again. Baby Hatchiyack In the trailer for God Mission 6, Super Saiyan 4 Goku is about to defeat Baby when Darkness Towa appears and summons Hatchiyack, who beckons Baby up to him, the two then merge into Baby Hatchiyack - who overwhelms Goku with his Final Revenger Cannon. Xeno Trunks arrives with Beat and Note and the three attempt to fight Baby Hatchiyack. Meanwhile, at the Time Nest, Chronoa notes that they need assistance and so sends Xeno Goten back to help them. Xeno Goten fuses with Xeno Trunks into Xeno Gotenks, and the fusion warrior fights Baby Hatchiyack. Birth of the Dark Demon Realm Demigra heads 75,000,000 years into the past, where he encounters his past self - back when he worked alongside Chronoa, his new goal being to have his past self absorb Tokitoki, and thus history would be changed so that Demigra would be successful. Demigra brought with him a possessed version of Great Ape Gohan him in order to stall anyone attempting to interfere with his plans. He allies with his past self, and his old allies from the past: Putine and Gravy, and watches as they do battle with Chronoa. Chronoa defeats them, but Demigra attacks her, she is quickly overwhelmed but is saved by the arrival of Super Saiyan God Beat, who had come back through time along with the Supreme Kai of Time and Zen after realizing that time was being disrupted. Beat and Demigra both power up and engage each other in combat. Calling his past self a fool for not using Tokitoki's power to become a god, he has his younger wizard self gain that power - amplifying his ki. Demon God Demigra of the future and Wizard Demigra of the past then team up. However they are both defeated. Upon his defeat, Demon God Demigra states that he will definitely be revived again, and vanishes. Demon God Demigra The Demon God Demigra revives in the present, as he claimed he would previously. After returning to his castle, he allies with the Time Breakers and takes control over Xeno Vegeta when he finds the Saiyan investigating his castle, turning him into the Black-Masked Saiyan. The Time Patrol and their allies appear to confront the Time Breaker alliance, and manage to overwhelm Mira - releasing Xeno Vegeta from Time Breaker control. Demigra responds by transforming into his Final Form, but after being overwhelmed reveals that he has ascended beyond even that form and engages the heroes in battle. In the end, they successfully defeat him once more. Game and Manga Differences *Besides the appearance of the main characters, and the transformation of Super Mira due to being enraged that Xeno Bardock is broken out of his control, the stories are almost completely different, the manga version taking place at the time Future Trunks was first recruited as a Time Patroller while the game's storyline is taking place long after. **How Future Trunks was recruited as a Time Patroller is shown in the manga chapter, a part of the story never shown in any of the "Xeno" games. *The Baby Hatchiyack Saga is only connected to the Dark Demon Realm Saga as a whole in its trailer, as neither Towa or the Time Patrol appear in the saga during the game. Characters Battles featured ;Manga *Xeno Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Xeno Bardock (Masked Saiyan) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Xeno Bardock vs. Mira Manga chapters Trivia *The final challenge mission in the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga where Super Saiyan 4 Broly is fought is referred to as "Resurrection ‘B’", a reference to the 2015 film Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. *Frieza achieves the Xeno-Evolution during this saga.Dragon Ball Super Card Game (2017) Gallery DBH_art.jpg|Dark Demon Realm Saga character art References Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Heroes sagas Category:Dark Demon Realm Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Video game levels Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission